


Another life

by Animillion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: This is a spin off of sorts to A Kings Rule. I re read the last two chapters and wanted to give my baby a happy ending or something... even if it's short. So basically he is having a super realistic dream where Kags makes it to the village with him.





	Another life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A King's Rule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047224) by [Animillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion). 



Hinata woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the shouting of kids outside playing. It had been a month since he had arrived at the sanctuary that was this village. How he wished he would have known of it sooner. Looking over, next to him was his Tobio win that stupid sleeping face of his. Hinata rolled closer to him. Of course the taller woke in the process of him readjusting himself to be comfortable. He wrapped his arm around Tobio and softly sighed. 

"How did you end up being my happily ever after?" Hinata asks him. 

"You saved me from myself." Tobio replies and buries his face in the Hinata's messy orange hair. 

"You and I... Iwaizumi and Sugawara.. we're all safe here right?" He asks. 

"If course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" Tobio draws shapes on the smaller shoulders. 

"Oikawa may expand his kingdom any day now.. what if they find us and claim the land as theirs?" 

"Then we will move somewhere else." Tobio states. 

"Is it that simple?"

"No, but... with you I feel like I can do anything. Like as long as you're here I'll be okay you know?" Tobio speaks from his heart and Hinata looks up at him. 

Tobio looks a little strange. His face is blurry, but still gentle and warm and smiling. The walls also look this way. The sheets are warm but he does not feel them. He squeezed Tobio and even then he is barely able to feel it. 

_Oh_

Tears edge instantly into Hinata's eyes and he can feel them. It seems Tobio can read his mind and he holds him close. 

"I'm always here with you, Shouyou. I've never left." 

"Tobio... give me my happily ever after.. I want it back. I want it." 

"I'm right here Shouyou. Right here with you." Tobio holds his face and kisses him as Hinata sobs. "I'll always be here."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dead, actually dead. I really loved writing A Kings Rule and I was kind of bored and going through my stuff and read the last chapters because of course I do remember EVERYTHING. Still, I was really sad and wanted them to be a little happy so I mean... this exists now.


End file.
